This invention relates to a magnetic recording apparatus such as a video tape recorder
Some video tape recorders of the helical scan type have a rotary drum around which a magnetic tape obliquely extends in an angular range of about 270.degree.. A video signal is recorded in the magnetic tape via rotary magnetic heads carried on the rotary drum and spaced at equal angular intervals of 90.degree.. An audio signal is conventionally recorded in the magnetic tape via a fixed magnetic head.
In advanced video tape recorders, an audio signal is recorded in a magnetic tape via rotary magnetic heads to improve the quality of a corresponding reproduced audio signal.
Generally, it is important to prevent crosstalk between an audio signal and a video signal during a reproduction process. In addition, a high quality of a reproduced audio signal is desirable.